


With This Breath I Gift Thee

by tirsynni



Category: Bible (New Testament)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lived as human but hadn’t truly understood humanity until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Breath I Gift Thee

In the end, it’s not the knowledge of his imminent death that makes him feel human.  He has faith in his Father, and with that faith he knows death has no dominion over him.  The lack of fear separates him from the men and women around him.  That lack of fear, that faith, keeps him apart, different, for while many of his Father’s chosen mortals love his Father, fear and obey and worship Him, none can fully separate themselves from the fear that mortality brings, whether it be fear of death or life.  That faith, that lack of fear through his faith, separates him more than his miracles or birth.  
  
It is not the pain from the nails or the breathlessness of his position, either, that makes him feel human.  Blood trickles from his forehead, wrists, and feet.  The weight of his body falls awkwardly, all but crushing something inside him, lending him an awareness of his mortal form that he lacked before.  He draws breath but does not feel the relief of the air flowing through him.  Still, he knows the pain is but temporary and soon he will know the peace and security of Heaven, the Love of his Father.  He knew from the beginning there would be pain.  It was just one more step on his journey.  
  
Neither pain nor fear helps him emphasize with the yelling, weeping, cheering, silent mass of humanity surrounding him.  It is the whisper in his ear, like wind and sunshine and the tart sweetness of apples.  It is the promise that if he abandoned his Father now, he can have ecstasy that the Son of God has never experienced before.  If he surrenders the joy of the soul he could writhe in the joy of the flesh, trade temporary pain of the rusty nails for the eternal pleasure of smooth hands and smooth lips.  If he but gives himself over he could tastefeelhearseesmell the sweat-slick breathless carnality gifted to so few species under his Father’s sky.  
  
No.  It is when Jesus knows Satan’s temptation that he understands humanity, and it is with Satan’s breath warm on his ear and not awareness of the blood staining his lips that Jesus whispers Forgiveness.


End file.
